


[PODFIC] Splendid

by Loolph



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Chromatic Yuletide, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Pairings, Yuletide, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: Because of Red, this is how Dembe lives.





	[PODFIC] Splendid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Splendid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802731) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



I've been catching up on the Blacklist with earth shattering James Spader and delicious Hisham Tawfiq for quite some time now. I really enjoy the canon portrait of their friendship - Dembe's loyalty, Red's humor and their bantering back and forth. 

But what if that's not all they share? I give you a glimpse (or, rather, a murmur) of what a quiet smolder of fragile love and care between the Concierge of Crime and his Sierra Leone's descent bodyguard might look like. I tried my best to reflect Red's captivating way of narration that's without compare in Dembe's inner voice.

Using a blanket permission to podfic this story I tilt hat in admiration to the excellent author - thank you kindly, dear dancinbutterfly. I hope you'll enjoy my interpretation of your work, because I know original tracks from the show I've used with James Spader's borrowed monologue especially is an unequalled paragon no mortal is likely to achieve. But I did my damnedest...

Music: [Lapalux feat. Kerry Leatham - Without You](https://youtu.be/TFST7ScSZ1U)

For the download version, you can also click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y9vjtq7ur10sooj/Splendid_by_dancinbutterfly.mp3/file).


End file.
